The Best Halloween
by theausllyrucasgirl
Summary: (Second in Big Brother spin-off one shot series) Its Halloween, and the Matthews', Friar's, and Hunter's are all celebrating together. Janie is super excited, and not just for Halloween. Takes place in the future. Same ships as from the original story :)


**Hey! This is the second one shot in the Big Brother one shot series. Hopefully you guys didn't forget about it. ;)**

Little Janie Friar hopped along her balcony in excitement. Riley looked out towards her, and could see her light shirt on her pale body. Normally, Riley would've told her to put on a jacket, but it wasn't very cold out today. For late October, the weather was oddly room temperatured, there in New York.

Janie, who was now 6 years old, turned around to look at her mom, then ran back into the apartment to hug her.

"I'm so excited for Halloween this year, mommy!"

It was rather normal. Not only was she going to trick or treating, this year, it would be in a big group.

"I can tell," Riley answered, with a potato chip in her mouth. "Remember, this year we're going with grandma and grandpa, Aunt Tory, her friend, Lily, Great Uncle Shawn and Great Aunt Katy, Uncle Auggie, Uncle Elliot, Auntie Maya..."

"And the babies!" Janie interrupted.

"Yes."

The babies. Those were Maya and Elliot's twins they had, only a four months ago. It was their first children. The little twins were too young to go trick or treating, or even eat the candy, but Maya and Elliot had said that they would dress them up and join in the ride, just for the fun of it.

Riley picked up Janie in her arms.

"Come on honey, let's sit down and watch some TV until daddy comes we can get you dressed up."

Janie struggled down and ran to the couch, where Riley turned on the TV to show some animated kids show. Riley grinned at how smiley Janie looked. She was definitely going to grow up to be like Riley, so happy and full of life.

The doorknob to the apartment turned, and in came Lucas Friar with a bag of groceries. He lifted it up.

"I bought the candy."

Janie's eyes grew wide.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetie pie."

"Hey." Riley smiled.

Lucas grinned and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"So..." Lucas said as soon as he let go, "Ready to get dressed?"

* * *

It was finally time to head out. The Friar's headed out to the parking lot and got in the car to head to the Matthews', which currently only decided Cory, Topanga, and Tory. Riley and Elliot were obviously already married, and Auggie lived in his dorm room in NYU.

Janie jiggled around in the backseat. She was wearing a light orange princess costume, i n honor of the new princess that just came out, Cleara.

After a short drive, the Friar's pulled over at the Matthews.

Riley rung the intercom.

"Riley, Lucas and Janie!" She yelled in.

Something buzzed and they were let up.

As they came in, the threesome was greeted by familiar faces.

After saying hi to her grandma and grandpa, Janie ran to the babies.

"Hi, Rain and Christian."

Rain and Christian were the names of the little boy and girl. Janie had been there when they were born, and adding that they were her cousins, she was particularly fond of them.

Riley went over to Maya and Elliot.

"Are they a handful?" She asked.

Maya nodded.

"A big one. If you thought taking care of one baby when Janie was born was hard, you should imagine two."

Riley looked down and Maya paused. "Not to mention that this guy is no help."

Elliot smirked. "Hey! I help!"

"Barely!"

"It's not my fault!" Elliot continued. "I don't know what to do! I was living like an only child till I was like fifteen!

"Well I actually was an only child till I was sixteen!"

Riley chuckled at Maya and Elliot's playful fighting. They were perfect for each other.

"Hi Riley!" Tory interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi Tor!"

Riley got a piece of candy from her pocket and popped it in her mouth.

Tory had grown quite a bit. Now she was thirteen, and was rather tall, like Riley had been. The girl wore a black and purple witch costume.

"How's Janie doing?" Tory asked.

"Well," Riley said, "She's getting accustomed to the idea..."

Lucas came up and put his arm around Riley.

"Hey Tor! What's up?"

Tory smiled. "Nothing much."

Lucas grinned back at the girl, then looked at Riley.

"It's time to go."

* * *

The Matthews' and Friar's kept going around the neighborhood, trick or treating in many different apartments. Soon, they had tired out.

Lily looked at Tory. "My bucket is overflowing. Maybe we should call it quits."

"Yeah." Tory replied looking back at everyone. "I'm tired too."

Cory and Topanga looked at each other. "Okay guys, we can go home." Cory said. "You coming Shawny?"

"Yup." Soon then, Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Katy, Tory and Lily left to go home.

Lucas looked down at Janie.

"You want to go home, sweets?"

Riley chewed a piece of chocolate and looked at her little girl.

Janie shook her head. "I wanna keep trick or treating!"

Maya looked down at the stroller she had in front of her, then kneeled down to Janie's height.

"I think your mommy is tired. You should get headed home."

Janie shrugged. "Okay."

Riley smiled at Maya, Elliot, and Lucas.

"Thanks guys." She got a box of smarties out from Janie's bucket. "I'm really tired, and you guys know why."

"Don't worry." Elliot said. "We're always here to help."

Riley stared at him. "You didn't do anything."

Elliot frowned and looked down.

Riley put a smartie in her mouth.

Lucas chucked. "You've been eating a lot of candy, Riles."

"What can I say?" Riley smirked. She paused and looked down at Janie.

"In the future, make sure to keep your candy away from your little brother. It seems that he likes it."

Janie chuckled as Lucas put his arm around Riley.

Riley looked down at her stomach. Janie hugged it.

"This really has been a good Halloween."

 **I realized how much I had missed writing Bug Brother, and I didn't think I'd write anymore one shots for it, but here I am. Riley is having another baby! A boy! I made this Halloween themed since its today. ;) But anyways, I'm going to write a sequel to Big Brother, called Big Brother: The Passing of Time. Look out for it soon! It will continue from what happened in this one shot. :) Happy Halloween and talk later!**

 **-YY**


End file.
